I Want To Get Better
by Nikolerrrawer
Summary: Lily Does drugs, and now wants to get better.... don't care if you don't read. But I wrote it for my friend, and I'm kind of confused. Rating for use of drugs.


Hey guys, I just need to write this now, please check out 'Living Arrangements' and 'As We Go Along', my other stories. I just need to write this right now.

* * *

Lily had been doing drugs for awhile now, her parents were divorced, and her dad was always out at some bar. Yes, she went to a bording school, but still. So with this screwed up life of hers, which was more screwedthan I will write, she turned to drugs. Pot, Cocaine, Heroine, LSD. She tired different things, depending who she was with, and what they did. Nowaday, she only did Pot and LSD. 

She never hung out with those people. She was with the 'cool' group. She was head girl, with the perfect boyfriend, James Potter, he was head boy. She was chaser on the quiditch team, and top of all her classes, except trasfiguration. Everyone thought that she had the perfect life.

How wrong they were.

She never told her friends of the problems she had at home, or of her drugs. She kept that to herself, after all, who'd want to hang with a druggie?

Our story starts with Lily on the roof of the astromny tower, smoking Pot.

She held a letter in her hands, her joint not lit up yet, on the roof next to her. A tear ran down her cheek as she read the words on the page. She had recevied it Dumbledore earlier that day. It informed her that her little brother and her fater had died.

She didn't care about her Dad, he was a drunk, but what was worse? She was a druggie. It was her brother she cried for. Voldemort had killed her father, and tortured her brother, then killed him, last night.

She lit up her joint and took a long drag. She blew the smoke out and felt the effects. She never usally had more than two, but she needed it tonight.

She never 'popped to many pills' but tonight, she did.

She dropped the joint and took out a bottle of LSD from a pocket.

_'Maybe this'll help.'_ was the last thing she thought before she passed out.

Little did she know, her boyfriend, James Potter, was standing about 5 feet away.

* * *

Lily awoke in the middle of the night, in the hospital wing, with James staring at her, puffy, red bloodshot eyes, and a sad face. 

She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down. "You need rest." he siad quietly.

She lied back down and looked into his eyes, and quickly looked away.

"Why?" he asked

"Huh?" her voice cracked

"Why did you- why do you- how could you- why didn't you-" he sighed... he didn't know what to say

she looked at him weirdly.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked holding up the bottle of LSD and the three joints she had had with her.

She looked down

"Answer me." He comanded

she mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" he asked, lifting her head by her chin gently

"I said about One year." she said louder, still avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me please Lily." he said softly "Why have you been doing this?"

"I just didn't know what to do." she said as a tear ran down her check.

The sun had started to come up by now, and Madam Pomfrey walked through the curtains that surrounded them.

She pulled up a chair and said "The headmaster and your head of house will be here soon, Ms. Evans."

Then, in walked Professeur Dumbeldore and Professeur McGonagall. They too sat down.

"Ms. Evans," McGonagall said "Would you care to tell us why you took 350 micrograms of pure LSD two nights ago?"

"I've been out for TWO nights? Lily said surprised "Wow, that's alot, not usally that longs, but I usally don't take as much."

Dumbeldore took of his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Lily, I think we want to get at WHY you did it."

"Right." she said "I don't know.I just... needed it."

"Needed it?" James asked "Why did you need it? isn't there something else you can do?"

"Needed it." she confirmed "To take the pain away I guess... I'm not sure... It's hard to tell when you're addicted."

He looked down and a tear made it way down his check. she touched it with a shaky hand.

He looked up "I'm sorry." She said "I really am."

"I assume you read hte letter, Mr. Potter?" Dumbeldore said. James nodded "So, Lily, the fact is, we want you to stop, as do the rest of your friends, who are waiting out is the doors to the hospital wing."

"Is there something else you can do, Lily?" McGonagall said "Something, that can help 'take the pain away'?"

Lily just stared.

"She can sing." James said "And she can write really really well."

"Well, why don't you write some songs?" she said

Lily looked down again.

Dumbeldore said something that she then thought about for the next few days.

She eventually fell asleep again, and James procced to carry her back the the Head Girl dorm.

* * *

She woke up a morning later three days and stared at James, with his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She just stared at him until her woke up aswell. 

She hadn't had to go to classfor the past few days, untill the effect wore off, which they still hadn't. She was still seeing things and still felt on edge.

James opened his hazel eyes to thoughtful emerald ones. "What're you thinking Lily Love?" he asked

"You still want to be with me? After what I did?"

"Yes." he said simply

"Why?"

"Because." he said "I want you to get better."

Lily grabed his hand and ran to the great hall, where breakfast was being served, and Dumbeldore was sitting with McGonagall.

She stopped there, standing in a pair of low pajama pants, and a shirt that went a little higher than waist. James walked up behind her, with no shirt on.

"Professeurs," Lily said breathlessly "I have something to tell you."

"What would that be, Lily?" McGonagall asked her

"I want to get better."

"I see." Dumbeldore said "Well, then, you can. I'm sure James could help you," James nodded his head "And all of your friends, and of course we will too."

She nodded.

* * *

A MONTH LATER

"Well Lily," One of her friends said "This is very good."

She had just reached a month without doing any kind of drug. "Congrats Lils." Sirius said hugging her

She had also just released a song to the public, and was working on a new one. it was called From Yesterday. Sirius played the drums, and James the electric guitar, with Remus on Bass.

James took her in his arms, and looked down at her thight in his arms."I'm so proud of you Lily." he said and kissed her sweetly.

She kissed him back. They fell asleep happily later that night.

* * *

He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one

For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can learn, see the life that it turn  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent

On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

* * *

This is for my very good friend that I won't mention her name. The plot is not about her life, just the drugs. I really wish she would stop, but I can't convince her. I really care about her, and if she could read this, i know that it still wouldn't change her mind.

* * *

Please, If you are reading this, and you do drugs, stop... try as hard as you can, and stop. I know that you may hate your life, or your parents... or something. Maybe you're just bored... but it's going to destroy your life. Think of your friends... and how much it's tearing you and them apart... Because people care about you, and for you. And they don't want you to go. I sure as hell don't want my friend gone, because, as odd as it is for me to say this, I love her, even though I just really got to know her around September of 2006. 


End file.
